Privacy
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: During game one shot featuring Genis, Sheena, Zelos, Colette and Lloyd. A discussion about relationships.


Set during the game, one shot featuring Genis, Sheena, Zelos, Colette and Lloyd.

Dedication: to the other Sheelos sisters who gave me the plot bunny for this. :) I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I believe that Namco own it.

* * *

Genis frowned, normally if something was bothering him he would talk to Lloyd or Colette but this time, however, he couldn't talk to either of them. His gaze wandered around the campsite and settled on Sheena. Colette seemed happy enough to talk to her, perhaps he could too. He stood up and wandered over to the summoner. 

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, causing Sheena to put the journal she was writing in to one side.

"No, it's OK," she replied, her expression and tone showing that she was curious as to why Genis would want to talk to her and not one of his closer friends. The young mage sat down then nodded at Lloyd and Colette, frowning.

"Do they have to do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Sheena asked, shrugging.

"_That_," Genis said, waving his hands at the couple who were snuggled together, close enough to the campfire to be warm but far away enough to have a little privacy.

"They're just cuddling and giving each other little kisses, they're not sticking their tongues down each other's throats or anything like that, what's wrong with that?" the summoner asked.

"_Just_ cuddling and kissing? I'm surprised you're the one saying that and not the one who's complaining," Zelos chuckled as he plonked himself down beside Sheena.

"Heeeeey, who asked you?" Genis fumed, annoyed that Zelos had invited himself into the conversation.

"Isn't it super forbidden to even hold hands in public in Mizuho?" Zelos asked Sheena, ignoring Genis' indignant outburst.

"It's not quite that bad. And we're not in Mizuho right now are we?" Sheena rolled her eyes.

"Still, it's, they…" Genis mumbled.

"Awww, the little brat's jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," Zelos sniggered then yelped as Sheena hit him on the arm.

"Idiot, did it not occur to you that he might feel uncomfortable because they're his friends and he's known them since they were little? Not everything's about having a boyfriend or girlfriend you know!" Sheena growled loudly.

"Are you sure? 'Coz you've seen the way he looks at Presea…" Zelos said.

Genis coughed, wondering if they had realised that they were talking about him as though he wasn't there. Sheena turned to face him again.

"If they're making you feel uncomfortable then just talk to them about it, I'm sure they'll understand," she said.

"What? I can't do that!" Genis threw his arms up in exasperation and wondered how Colette talked to the summoner who, to him at least, seemed useless at giving advice or being helpful.

"Why not? They're your friends, you can talk to them, right?" Sheena asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Because, I," Genis started to reply then paused as Colette walked over and sat down beside him. He blushed as he remembered that during the journey her hearing had been enhanced and realised that, especially when they had talked with raised voices, she might have been able to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, it's just, well, this journey's really difficult and curling up with Lloyd in the evenings makes me feel safe and happy. If we're upsetting you though…" Colette spoke softly, her eyes lowered.

"No, I, I just need to get used to the idea of you two being together like that I guess. It's weird you know," Genis shook his head.

"It doesn't feel weird to me, it feels like one of the most perfect things in the worlds to me when Lloyd's holding me in his arms but I think I understand. I'm sorry. And just because he and I are together like that doesn't mean we don't have time for you, you're still our friend, you always will be," Colette said, moving to wrap her arms around Genis in a friendly embrace.

"OK, OK, as long as you're happy. Just don't start playing tonsil hockey or anything like that," Genis sighed.

"Tonsil hockey?" Colette moved back from Genis slightly, a puzzled expression on her face. Zelos looked like he was about to speak but before he could say anything Sheena clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I'll explain later," the summoner shook her head slightly. Genis rolled his eyes and pulled an exasperated expression, one that he often seemed to use around both Colette and Lloyd.

"How about we show her what it is?" Zelos suggested once Sheena had moved her hand away from his face. Sheena's expression became very angry. Zelos yelped, leapt up and began to scream and yell as Sheena also jumped up and ran after him, threatening to hurt him when she caught him.

"Is everything alright?" Lloyd asked as he walked over and sat down next to Colette.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be," Genis said thoughtfully as he nodded and then moved away to begin preparing dinner.


End file.
